cd9fandomcom_es-20200213-history
Déjà Vu/Best Bad Move
Déjà Vu= Déjà Vu es el track 1 del segundo álbum de la boyband CD9. Es una canción pop con toques electrónicos cuya trama principal se revuelve alrededor de un enamoramiento de la banda hacia una determinada chica que les hace daño, pero ellos siguen enganchados a ella. Letra Jos: Te conocí sin más Te fuiste sobre mí No me dejaste hablar Y no me resistí Tu boca no es normal Vi la maldad en ti (CD9: Vi la maldad en ti) Freddy: Yo no, yo no, yo no Puedo decidir, Yo no, yo no, yo no Bryan: Ya no, ya no, ya no Alan: Ya no puedo huir Oh, oh, ya no CD9: Ya no dormiré jamás No puedo ni pensar Siempre tú, déjà vu Demente y tienes un Encanto y actitud Vuelves tú Siempre tú Es un déjà vu Bryan: Llego la noche y yo Me fui detrás de ti Alan: Dude en seguir o no Y al verte lo entendí Alonso: Tenías el control No dije nada y vi (CD9: Vi la maldad en ti) Freddy: Yo no, yo no, yo no Puedo decidir Yo no, yo no, yo no Bryan: Ya no, ya no, ya no Alan: Ya no puedo huir Oh, oh, ya no CD9: Ya no dormiré jamás No puedo ni pensar Siempre tú, déjà vu Demente y tienes un Encanto y actitud Vuelves tú Siempre tú Es un déjà vu Alonso: Me enganchaste y ya Eres irreal Jos: Es una adicción Ya no dormiré jamás No puedo ni pensar Alonso: Siempre tú, déjà vu CD9 (Jos): Ya no dormiré jamás (no dormiré) No puedo ni pensar (pensar) Siempre tú (siempre tú), déjà vu (siempre déjà vu) Veo que tienes tú (Alonso: tienes tú) Encanto y actitud (ohhh) Vuelves tú (Alonso: vuelves tú) Siempre tú Alonso (CD9): Es un (es un déjà vu) Videos thumb|right|250 pxthumb|left|250 px thumb|left|250pxthumb|right|250 px |-| Best Bad Move= Best Bad Move es el track 15 del segundo álbum de la boyband CD9. La versión en español corresponde a Déjà Vu. Es una canción pop con toques electrónicos cuya trama principal se revuelve alrededor de un enamoramiento de la banda hacia una determinada chica que les hace daño, pero ellos siguen enganchados a ella. Letra Jos: We met outside Rick's bar Your eyes all over me Look like you play it hard And that was plain to see That magic changed my life Showed me what bad could be... (CD9: Showed me what bad could be!) Freddy: I know, I know, I know, I should run away I know, I know, I know Bryan: Yeah, you know, you know, you know, Alan: You got hold of me Oh oh You know CD9: You're keeping me up all night You are a different kind Bend them rules Best bad move A crazy, reckless fool They say that you're bad move Bend them rules Best bad move You're my best bad move! Bryan: Yeah after dark we go Sneak out and light it up Alan: My head said 'Run back now' You said 'We'll be alright' Alonso: And when I turned to leave You took my hand and showed (CD9: Showed me what bad could be!) Freddy: I know, I know, I know I should run away I know, I know, I know Bryan: Yeah, you know, you know, you know ' Alan:' You got hold of me Oh oh You know CD9: You're keeping me up all night You are a different kind Bend them rules Best bad move A crazy reckless fool They say that you're bad move Bend them rules Best bad move You're my best bad move! Alonso: Bring you in and out Her arm, what you've got (Jos: So addicted, oh) Jos: Keeping me up all night You are a different kind Alonso: Bend them rules Bend then rules CD9 (Jos): You're keeping me up all night (Up all night) You are a different kind (kind) Bend them rules (I bend them) Best bad move ('cause you're the best bad move) CD9 (Alonso): A crazy reckless fool (reckless fool) They say that you're bad move (ooohhh) Bend them rules (the rules, the rules, the rules) Best bad move (Because) You're my best bad move! Videos thumb|right|250 px thumb|left|250px thumb|right|250 px Categoría:Canciones de Evolution